The truth is
by Courtbug3395
Summary: What would happen if Cam and Maya were best friends instead of just getting together. AU. Camaya one shot.


Paste your document here...

**My first maybell one shot :) they are serouisly my fav couple on degrassi. I'm obssessed. They need to get Married and have little hockey babies. Anyway! Heres the story. What would happen if cam and maya were best friends.**

Maya matlin thoughtfully chewed on the end of her pen and tried focusing on the math problem one more time but it was no use. Thier were too many thoughts swirling around in that little blonde head of hers. Today had been the day from hell. First she had compleltly bombed her science test. And she was sure that her parents would kill her. But she Also reliazed something. Something she never thought that she would. She was in love with her best friend. She cautiously looked up from her notebook and stole a glance at the boy in the chair infront of her. She took in everything about him. From his longish brown hair to his brown puppy dog eyes to his soft kissable lips...Cam could feel Maya's ocean blue eyes on his face all afternoon. He wondered what was on her mind to make her study him so closely. He closed his binder and looked directly at the petite blonde in front of him. "alright. Out with it." Maya shoots him a fake look of confusion. "out with what?" Cam rolled his eyes. She was a terrible liar. "you know what. You've been acting really weired all day. Do I have something on my face?"Maya glances down at her notebook trying to avoid eye contact. "nope your face is just so ugly that I can't help but stare." she says with a smirk. Cam playfully rolls his eyes. "ha ha ha.." she lets a small giggle escape from her lips. "hey are you gonna go the Dance tommorow?" Maya gently shook her head causing her blonde hair to fly in all different directions. "I have a cello recital first thing saturday ?" she asked tilting her head to one side. His smile fades alittle. "cause I was thinking of asking Sam. But I know you don't really like her." Maya bites her lip to keep herself from frowning. "it's just the stuff I've heard about her." Maya lifts her head and looks directly into Cam's eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He grimaces at her. "I won't I promise. Besides I can tell she likes me too." Maya rolls her eyes at his cocky comment. " how could you possibly know that?" Cam

Shoots her one of his million dollar smiles. "I can just tell." "right."

Maya opens her locker and stuffs all the things she needs for her morning classes into her bag. She throws aside the note that has Cam's name with little hearts written all over it. Cam runs up to her and yells 'freak' in her ear causing her to jump. She puts a hand over her heart. "god! Don't do that! I almost had a stroke!" Cam softly chuckles at her. "sorry."she shifts the weight of her bag to her left shoulder and glances

At her watch. "we better get to French." she pushes Cam forward with all her strength And he let's out a laugh and salutes her. She playfully rolls her eyes and ushers him off to class.

Luke Baker picks up a folded peice of paper that fall out of that band freak's locker. He unfolds it and reads it an evil smirk forming on his face.

Maya sits down at a table next to her best friends tori and tristian. She bites into an apple waiting for Cam but just figuring that his Class hadn't been let out yet. A few of Cam's hockey buddies walk by laughing and give her a thumbs up. Maya was confused by this and soon sees that Everyone is looking at her. She looks over at tori and she looks back with sympathetic eyes. "maya I'm so sorry." "for what?tori takes out her phone and shows her a picture message. It was her note about Cam.

She feels her eyes start to fill with tears. She looks over at the hockey table and they were all laughing at her. Luke looks over at her and smirks. "aww she's going to cry. How cute."Maya stands up and grabs her bookpack and heads for the door despite her friends protests. But halfway there she trips and causes her books to fall. Everyone was laughing at her. She quickly starts to gather her walks into the caf and sees everyone laughing and pointing at Maya. He sees her on the floor and he feels frustration. He bends down trying to help quickly stands and rushes past him not meeting his gaze. She pulls up the door And runs out into the hall. Cam gives everyone in the caf a death stare before running after her. "Maya wait!" he gently grabs her arm and spins her around to face him and when he does his heart breaks. Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears that hadnt already fallen down and stained her cheeks. Mascara was also running down her face. She pulls her arm away not wanting to meet his gaze. "why didn't you tell me?" he gently cups her face in his hands so that she has to look at him. "you should've told me. " she untangles herself from his grasp and looks at her feet. "just leave me alone." with that said she quickly runs out of the school.

Maya spent all afternoon in her room crying her eyes out. She had never felt so humiliated in her life...and rejected. Sure Cam didn't come right out and say that he didn't want her but why would he? He was Campbell frigin Saunders. Girls threw themselves at him all the Time. She was just a flat chested niner geek.

She was nothing special. Maya soon decided that she needed a shower hoping that It would calm down her sobs. She used the scent of her fav shampoo and put on a pair of sweats and one of Cam's many sweat shirts that he left in her room. She was just about to crawl in to bed when she heard a knock at her balcony door. Confused she looked over and saw Cam looking at her. Her breathing became uneven. She walked over to the door and opened it. Cam leaned against the door frame and looked at her shyly. God she Looked adorable in his hoodie. She looked at him."hi.." he whispered to her."hi." she whispered back. Cam lets out a long sigh. "maya we need to talk and you know we do." she looks at him and nods. He sighs in relief and gently takes her hand in his leading her over to her bed. "look. I'm sorry that my team picked on you. They shouldn't have done that." Maya looks down her cheeks turning scarlett. Cam looks at her and reliazed that they were still holding hands which sent electricity through him. "hey can I try

Something?" she looks at him confused, fresh tears on her cheeks."cam..." "shhh. Just sit still." he gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. He starts leaning in and Maya's Breathe catches in her throat. Cam lightly Brushes his lips over hers before firmly attatching

Them to hers. Maya's lips tremble and tears fall down her cheeks as she kisses him back. He deepens the kiss. Loving the feeling of her. They gently pull away panting. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead against his. Cam Lightly strokes her cheeks with his thumbs wiping away all the remaining tears. "well that was...different." he lets out a laugh. "yea. It was." she breathes out."well the truth is. I've been wanting to do that since we first met.A smile forms

Across Maya's lips. "you took the words right out of my mouth." he smiles at her before Leaning in for round two.

The end :)


End file.
